


Polarity

by ryanmadej



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booker Dewitt - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filth, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of Rosalind Lutece, PWP, Rimming, Robert Lutece - Freeform, Top Booker, absolute filth, bossy bottom, bottom robert, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if the bond between Booker and Robert was magnetic, two opposite ends attracting to each other. The two really were opposites, Dewitt being an ex soldier from Wounded Knee, a drinker and a gambler and Lutece, a quantum physicist, a man of good morals. They were on different ends of the spectrum but as they all say, "opposites attract".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the pairing of Robert and Booker so I decided to maka this! Be expecting more Robert x Booker in the future, I've got a lot.

The moment Robert walked through the front door of the small apartment he shared, there was lips all over him, hands roaming over the expanses of his slim figure. It was as if the bond between Booker and Robert was magnetic, two opposite ends attracting to each other. The two really were opposites, Dewitt being an ex soldier from Wounded Knee, a drinker and a gambler and Lutece, a quantum physicist, a man of good morals. They were on different ends of the spectrum but as they all say, "opposites attract". 

Robert, not even having the time to set down his things from the lab, tried to return the embrace the best he could. A beaker fell to the ground, shattering at their feet and Booker could have sworn he heard a curse come from the redhead's lips. They broke apart and Robert gave him a dirty look, of anger and disapproval but at the same time, sultry. 

He carefully sat the equipment aside, the brunette watching his every move as a tiger would its prey. Robert would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the attention Booker gave him and he would be crazy if he said he didn't love how hot and flustered he could get the man. The sight of Booker Dewitt all debauched, hair sticking up here and there, scruffy cheeks flushed, pupils the size of plates and pinstriped pants tight against his straining erection was indeed an admirable sight. He loved this side of Booker, the side that only he got to see.

Booker approached the redhead, his hands meeting the small of his back. They were both fully dressed, Dewitt's fingers dancing along the wool and cashmire blend, halting at the tail of his lover's coat. His hand traveled up, under the fabric, nails dragging down his clothed back. Booker withdrew his hand, giving Robert a look that spelled out three letters without even having to open his mouth. "Off." Without hesitation the phycisist slipped out of his sand colored coat, folding it neatly and setting it aside. He wore a pristine white button down shirt and a green necktie which was all held together with a slightly off-brown waistcoat. Dewitt undid his own red tie, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. His vest came off next, joining his neck piece on the hard wood floor beneath them. A faint smirk appeared on Robert's lips as he moved forward, capturing Booker's lips in a kiss. He kept the kiss relatively chaste but in return Booker's teeth sunk into Robert's bottom lip and his hand grabbed for his tie, fisting the silk material. The Lutece broke the kiss and scoffed. 

"That tie is very expensive and I will not tolerate you wrinkling it." to which Booker responded "Alright," he let go "then you take it off."

He recieved a small nod from the scientist, who took the neck piece off with ease. The soldier reached for the buttons of Robert's waistcoat and the redhead slapped the back of his wandering hand. 

"I am capable of undressing myself, thank you." He undid the vest with precision, "I'd hate to see you mistreat the rest of my clothing as well." 

The redhead hummed as he spun around, setting the clothing aside. While his back was turned a pair of strong hands were planted on his hips and trailed down, stopping at Robert's rear. Accompanied by Booker's hands to his lover's ass, a pair of lips nipped and sucked at the porcelan skin by Robert's ear. This elicited a sigh from the phycisist, who tipped his head to the side and granted his lover more room. Booker hooked his arm around Robert's waist, pulling him in closer. The soldier pressed his quickly growing erection to Robert's ass, rutting against his lover like a dog in heat. The friction pulled a shaky moan from Dewitt, causing him to breathe heavily into his lover's ear. His breaths tickled Robert's skin, bringing both a moan and a gasp out of his throat. The brunette reached around to undo the belt Robert wore. He sucked a noticible mark right under his lover's left ear, which in return got him an irritated huff from the other man. 

"Mr. Dewitt. I've made the rules quite clear and it would be rather redundant if I have to repeat them."

With that, Booker continued, moving to bite at his jawline. Robert let out another frustrated noise.

" I suppose you've forgotten, I do not wish to have any markings that are above the collar." 

Pulling away, Booker rolled his eyes. "Fine. I don't see why it matters. 'S not like anyone would notice, let alone think much of it." 

"Believe what you want, but I'll assure you that you're incorrect." Robert said, his tone calm as always.

"Who, then? Rosalind?" Booker questioned and Robert turned around, a smirk on his lips. "No?" Booker asked, unsure. "I'd sure hope not." Robert noticed the expression playing the soldier's face and sighed. "She's the reason we're right here and the reason why just a moment ago, you had your arousal pressed firm against my arse." Robert got a weird look from his lover, which spelt out confusion. "Shall I explain?" 

"Would you rather take the time to explain a long and complicated story-- I know it's long and complicated because you're a Lutece, or would you rather me fuck you against your desk?" 

"Language!" Robert yelped, somehow still shocked when Booker used vulgar words. After a brief silence, Robert answered. "I'll explain later."

"Good." In seconds Booker was pressed to Robert, planting multiple chaste kisses to his lover's soft lips. The physicist liked to start off easy and Booker respected that, keeping the pace slow until he peeled away that layer of Robert, uncovering the Lutece only he got to see. Even though Robert always put up such a level headed and stoic act, under the sheets he was completely different man.

Not long after, Booker broke that shell and Robert began panting against Booker's lips, desperately trying to deepen the kiss and press himself closer. Desperate. Booker pulled back to direct the redhead to the desk behind him, making sure he was facing the wall, bent over with his ass in the air. 

Robert's white shirt stretched across his shoulders as he grabbed the sides of the desk, his erection pressed against the polished wood. Booker's lips pulled up into a smirk at the sight and his hands pulled the scarlet trousers around Robert's waist down to his ankles, revealing silk underwear. Those came off right after and Booker undid the belt and buttons to his own pants, just enough to take ahold of his already leaking cock. He gave himself a few strokes before rubbing himself against Robert's bare ass, which in return Robert tried to wiggle his hips and get more friction from him. 

"Get on with it." Robert sighed impatiently, looking back to Booker who again, was stroking himself.

"Mmm.. I'm getting there."

"Well, get there quicker!" The Lutece whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited.

A pair of lips were pressed to Robert's lower back, his white shirt being lifted just enough for Booker to leave a trail of marks along his back. Once he reached Robert's ass, he dove in and recieved a gasp from the other. 

"Ah-- Mr. Dewitt-- What in the HELL-- are you doing?!" Booker just hummed in reply, speading the redhead's cheeks and licking a stripe across his entrance. "Oh-- My God! You're absolutely-- FILTHY! What ever has possessed you to do such a thing?!" Robert's breath hitched mid-sentence, interrupted by moans here and there. 

Booker pulled away and before he could even open his mouth to speak, a needy whine came from the physicist and he thrusts his hips back. "Ah.. I never said I did not enjoy it." Robert moved his hand back to Booker's head, gripping his hair. "Please, do continue." 

In no time Booker was back to his previous position, Robert squirming and tugging at his hair with need. Coming close to his release, the redhead raised his voice. "STOP! Stop. AH! Dewitt-- stop! I'm afraid that I won't last much longer if you continue." Booker got back to his feet, pulling open a drawer and grab the lubricant. He took a moment to slick himself up, setting the bottle aside and pressing a finger into Robert's entrance. 

"Mmm.. I love how you're always so tight." He purrs, leaning in to kiss at the freckled shoulders before him. He worked his finger slowly, keeping a steady rhythm that matched Robert's as he rocked his hips back. Soon, Booker got three fingers in and then decided that was enough. He took ahold of himself and pushed into his lover's entrance, slowly, stopping about halfway. 

"Are you alright?" Booker asked, hearing Robert's labored breathing beneath him. "Too much? Am I going too fast? Are you--" A moan spilled from his lips as Robert pushed back the remainder of the way, quickly, all at once. 

"Ah-- could be better.." Robert breathed, trying to move on Booker's cock. Taking the hint, the brunette began to thrust slowly. "I'd enjoy it more if you would be a little more rough. You aren't going to break me." Without warning, Booker picked up the pace, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. "AH! F-Fuck! Like-- Like that!" Robert cried out, his voice an octave higher than usual. 

Booker brought his open hand to the nape of Robert's neck, pushing him down against the desk as he picked up the pace. He pinned the redhead down, his hand moving down between his shoulder blades. Dewitt used just enough force to keep Lutece down, the other hand grabbing at his hip to steady his thrusts. 

"Yes! Oh, Mr. Dewitt... Please- Oh- God!" The physicist was at a loss of words, incoherently speaking. He was trembling under Booker's firm grip, his free hand covering his mouth in attempt to quiet himself. It wasn't doing a very good job. 

Booker's breathing was labored, coming out in gasps and groans as he approached his orgasm, right on the brink of spilling inside of his lover. "Hah- Fuck- Say my name. I'm almost there." An odd request, considering that Robert had been calling his name nearly the whole time. 

Without having to be asked, Robert cried out the same name he had been. Booker grunted, thrusting much harder with frustration. "No..No.. MY name." He said through gritted teeth and it finally clicked. Again, an odd request that Robert felt obligated to complete. The sudden change of pace sent Robert over the edge, "Booker" falling off his lips in the filthiest, most beautiful way. 

A few more thrusts later and Booker was coming, the oddest combination of words coming from him. "Ah.. God damn- I love you- OH-- Shit- Robert!" His words jumbled together into a mess of moans and cries as he reached his end, stilling immediately after and breathing heavily.

The room was uncomfortably silent, the only sound was his own breathing. Robert was never quiet, especially after sex. After a good pounding he's always panting, moaning, praising. Nothing came from him. They both got quiet once Booker came down, both obviously bothered by something. 

Booker withdrew from Robert, cleaning them both up and tucking himself back into his pants. "Robert." His tone was somewhere between a question and a suggestion. He gently laid a hand on the speckled shoulder in front of him, rubbing lightly. Was he too rough? Had Booker hurt Robert? While lost in his own world, an apprehensive tone spoke up. "You said you loved me.." 

Robert turned around, pulling himself together and cleaning himself before continuing. "You exclaimed it." The expression he held was one Booker had never seen. A mixture of worry and thought, just a dash of disbelief. The brunette stood there, staring at Robert with all the fear he could ever feel. "Mr. Dewitt.. did you mean that?" 

Booker took a breath, his voice shaking just the slightest. "Call me Booker. I like when you do.. and yes, I meant it." Robert was shocked at his response, expecting something much worse. "Are you certain, Mr. Dewi-- Booker?" The soldier nodded, planting a gentle kiss to Robert's temple.

"...Why did you insist I called you Booker earlier?" Robert finally asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Dewitt laughed, "Like I said I liked it. Right now, it's endearing. In bed, it's intoxicating. I like how it sounds coming from your lips."

After another short moment of silence, Booker finally brought up what was on his mind. "You cursed." He stated, a smile on his lips. "I do suppose I did. As did you." Robert's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "So we're even?" Booker asked and Robert puckered his lips before nodding. "Alright. If anything appears visible on my neck or jaw, I'll make sure you've learned your lesson." 

Booker raised an eyebrow at the man before him, a smirk growing apparent across his lips. "Oh, will you?"


End file.
